swsefandomcom-20200215-history
NRCG The New Republic Era
Homebrew Reference Book: New Republic Campaign Guide See also: The New Jedi Order Era The New Republic Era spans events from the Bakura Incident to the invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong. This period presented new challenges and changes to people who lived through The Rebellion Era. Heroes of the Rebellion against The Galactic Empire went from being freedom fighters to builders and leaders of a Republic reborn. New alliances were formed, new worlds were discovered or rediscovered, and peace returned to the people of the galaxy. When the Empire fell, aliens from all worlds found themselves equal once again in a more enlightened society. They endeavored to bring the galaxy together once again, without succumbing to the shortfalls of The Galactic Republic. But old habits die hard. Senators and representatives jockey for position and strength in the New Republic Senate, looking to renew old alliances and broker new power plays. In this time of new peace, new dangers surfaced from the darkness. The Galactic Empire, though defeated, existed as a Remnant, remaining a dangerous threat. Sectors that remained under Moff control continued the Empire’s policies, while some adjusted to the new situation, using whatever means to retain the power they had gotten. Others used their resources to expand and conquer new territories, bringing war where none existed before. Pirate warlords, who were aware of the power vacuum from The Galactic Empire’s defeat, whisked in where order lacked, and took control of whole sectors of space. The Hutts expanded their activities, reasserting themselves in the uncertain times. Independent pirates and smugglers flourished, operating more openly, having little fear of being caught. The Jedi Order, reformed under the leadership of Luke Skywalker, resumed its duties as defenders of galactic peace. Based on Yavin 4, Luke went out and searched for Force-sensitive beings to repopulate the order, finding several candidates in unlikely places. The order grew and prospered, and Luke graduated many new Jedi to the service of the galaxy. New dangers to the fledgling Jedi existed to destroy what he had just resurrected. Force Spirits and hidden adherents to The Sith stood against The Jedi, looking to bring the galaxy back under the sway of The Dark Side. Heroes in The New Republic may come from any world or any background. From the honorable soldier to the despicable noble, a person can affect galactic events with the simplest act. The New Republic has a defense force, where a soldier, pilot or officer can work his way up the ranks. Criminal organizations exist for the character who likes to live by underhanded methods. There are pirates to plunder with or to bring to justice. The Jedi Order is always looking for Force-sensitives or anyone to support the Order with their skills. And the Empire is still out there, licking its wounds, and finding its place in The New Republic. Major Events The following major events shaped The New Republic Era into one of the most memorable Eras of Play: The Bakura Incident Weeks after the Battle of Endor, a distress call was received from the remote Imperial world of Bakura, near The Unknown Regions of space. Their world was being invaded by the Ssi-Ruuk, a race of sauropods bent on the enslavement of other Species. The victorious but weakened Rebel task force hurried to aid the harried planet. They found the planet under attack, but in time were able to stave off the invasion. The Bakurans, weary of the Rebel help, attempted to thwart their plans in hopes of Imperial reinforcements. But that did not happen. Luke, Leia Organa and Han Solo set things right for the world, drove off the Ssi-Ruuk, and added another world to The Rebel Alliance. Their eyes looked to retaking the capital, Coruscant, from the Imperials who stubbornly held the world as their own. The Liberation of Coruscant Slowly, The New Republic made its advance on Coruscant. The Alliance fleet hopped from planet to planet, establishing new bases closer and closer to the capital. Rogue Squadron, under the Command of Wedge Antilles, was instrumental in the success of the campaign to retake Coruscant. The Imperial Remnant on Coruscant was not weak, however. It was led by the former director of Imperial Intelligence, Ysanne Isard. Iceheart, as she was known among her peers and subordinates, ruled the Imperial throne with an iron fist. And she had capable agents under her to help defend Coruscant against The New Republic forces. The Republic started with the capture of Blackmoon at Borleias, they moved to infiltrate and take Coruscant itself. At great cost, the capital was taken. But Isard left a terrible Disease (Krytos Virus) which afflicted all the non-Human citizens of Coruscant. The heroes had to work fast to counter the threat and heal all the sick. Bacta was cut off by Isard’s forces, and Thyferra had to be taken to bring relief to all those afflicted. Wedge and company had to rally and bring victory where one was not possible. The Thrawn Campaign See also: Thrawn, Grand Admiral Thrawn, one of Palpatine’s Grand Admirals, was a unique figure in the Empire. Given a place in the Imperial Fleet not long after Order 66, he rose through the ranks quickly, exhibiting his skills politically as well as strategically. He primarily explored The Unknown Regions and quelled any threats out there. In time, he heard of Palpatine’s death, and returned to restore Imperial power to the galaxy. He restored a core fleet of ships and enlisted the aid of a mad clone Jedi called Joruus C’Baoth to help coordinate combat with all his ships. He was unable to capture the Sluis Van Shipyards, but was able to discover and recover most of an Old Republic group called The Katana Fleet. Also with a cache of Spaarti Clone Cylinders, he was given an army to help him reconquer the galaxy. The New Republic was hard pressed to defend against Thrawn, as his military skills were far superior than many of the Republic military commanders. Only through the efforts of Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Leia Organa-Solo and the heroes of the rebellion, was Thrawn defeated. Thrawn was actually killed by his own bodyguards, Noghri Commandos, when they discovered that the conditions that they were working under were actually a lie. The Emperor Reborn As a master of The Dark Side of The Force, Palpatine took great care to ensure his future in the galaxy. And with the help of fanatical, loyal assistants, outlived his own death at Endor and was reborn on The Deep Core world of Byss. Setting his plots in motion once again, he manages to capture Luke Skywalker. Offering Luke a chance to be his apprentice and give him command of a great fleet of ships and World Devastators, he begins to restore his immortal rule of the galaxy. Luke accepts. Leia Organa raced to save her brother from the clutches of Palpatine. She manages to save Luke and a Jedi Holocron that Palpatine had acquired much earlier. Palpatine tries to kill them both and destroys a New Republic fleet with a Force Storm, but Luke and Leia are able to turn it back to Palpatine and destroy him. The Jedi Academy Luke realized it was time to restore The Jedi Order. He began his search and found new candidates in the galaxy, from all walks of life. Knowing he will be unable at first to retain the traditions of The Jedi, he taught them all himself, as a single master with several students. At the same time, Han Solo and Chewbacca are imprisoned on Kessel. They met a young man named Kyp Durron, who has managed to survive many years on the prison planet. They escaped and discovered a hidden Imperial weapons research station in the Maw Cluster. They found a prototype Death Star and a small ship capable of destroying entire star systems, The Sun Crusher. Kyp became a Jedi student under Luke, and in his impatience for learning, released the spirit of Exar Kun, an ancient Sith Lord, who built the Massassi Temples on Yavin 4. Kun attacked Luke and managed to separate Luke’s spirit from his body, though the body does not physically die. In time, the other students of The Jedi Praxeum managed to defeat Exar Kun and restore Luke to his body. Kyp escaped with The Sun Crusher and used it to destroy the Imperial world of Carida. He realized his error that he was following the orders of a Sith Lord, he surrendered to Luke. Events at Corellia Leia Organa-Solo, now Head of State of The New Republic, is invited to Corellia for a trade summit that would open Corellia’s sector to galactic trade. She was on guard, as strange events developed which would lead to a mysterious group called the Human League taking over Corellia. It’s leader, Thrackan Sal-Solo, is Han Solo’s cousin. They demanded all non-Humans leave Corellia and Corellia would secede from The New Republic. Sal-Solo’s forces set an interdiction field around the Corellian System. They threatened to use a powerful weapon which can cause stars to Supernova unless their demands were met. Leia went to Selonia, a sister world of Corellia to negotiate. The heroes soon discovered that the weapon is the ancient Centerpoint Station, and it was programmed to destroy another star system and millions of lives. The station was disabled by an unlikely hero: Anakin Solo, Han and Leia’s youngest son. With his affinity to easily handle technology, he was able to disable the station without destroying it. Sal-Solo’s forces were defeated and Sal-Solo was arrested. Empire of the Hand Agents of the Imperial Remnant attempted to sow deception with the Caamas Documents, which would implicate the Bothans as accessories to the destruction of the Caamasian race. And believed dead for years, Grand Admiral Thrawn returned, wreaking havoc at each system he encountered. Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade raced to find the truth and helped Leia Organa-Solo bring a resolution to the Caamas problem. In time it was discovered that Grand Admiral Thrawn was a clever actor in disguise, being fed dialog and tactics by an Imperial Agent wishing to use the power of Thrawn to get Imperial control over the galaxy. It is also proven that the Bothans are not responsible for the destruction of Caamas. In time, peace and order was restored in the galaxy. Category:Homebrew Content